


I Hate Carrots!

by Maligayax



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Crying, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Parenthood, Sad, dad!bucky x mom!reader, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maligayax/pseuds/Maligayax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and your daughter have a disagreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Carrots!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I can’t find the prompt that I found this plot from but I really loved it and tried to do it justice, I don’t want to put the prompt because I think it’ll spoil it but you’ll get the gist. Hope you enjoy this!

“UNCLE SAM!!!” Squealed your 6 year old daughter, she had taken an intense liking to the Falcon recently, much to your husband Bucky’s annoyance. You smiled at your little girl as she ran forward to her favourite uncle, her chocolate brown curls bouncing behind her. She absolutely adored Sam and wanted to tell him all about her life since she last saw him, from her new favourite teddy to her new boyfriend in kindergarten. 

“Hey there, Sugarplum,” Sam smiled back as he caught your daughter in his arms, sending a playful wink your way, making Bucky huff and roll his eyes. You tried to stifle your giggles at your husband’s childish actions and failed, causing him to reach out and pull you closer. You two sat on the couch and caught up with his fellow Avengers whilst your daughter played with Sam and Tony’s new high-tech kids’ toys.

A few hours later you and Bucky decided it was time to go home, and after finally prying your daughter away from Sam, you bid goodbye to the Avengers and made your way home from the compound. Whilst Bucky drove you turned around to your happy daughter.

“Did you have a good time, sweetie?” You asked her.

“Yes, yes I did Mommy, we nearly burneded Uncle Sam’s eyebrows off with Uncle Tony’s magic toys!” She exclaimed with the biggest grin on her face, this caused Bucky to let out a snort and your daughter frowned at her dad’s reaction, her eyebrows drawing together in the cutest way. You hit Bucky’s arm for this and he quickly apologised to her.

When you got home you decided to cook a quick dinner for your family, leaving Bucky and your little girl watching a Disney movie. After a few minutes when she was totally engrossed in the movie, Bucky came over to help you prepare the food. Soon it was ready and the three of you sat at the table quietly eating your food, and soon after that there was only carrots left on your daughter’s plate, she was pushing them around with her fork.

“I’m finished now, Mommy,” she told you strongly. 

“Honey, finish your carrots,” it was Bucky who responded to her.

“No.”

“Just a few then, for me?”

“No.”

“C’mon baby, just 2 or 3?” You softly spoke to her.

“No, Uncle Sam wouldn’t make me eat them.”

“Uncle Sam’s not here, now eat them or you can’t come to the Avenger’s compound next week,” was Bucky’s stern response.

Her big blue eyes started to fill with tears and her lips quivered slightly, at the mention of not being able to visit her favourite Uncles and Aunties.

“I hate you!” She shouted at Bucky and she ran out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom. Bucky sat there with his mouth open, and tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. You rubbed his forearm with your hand and kissed his forehead gently.

“I’ll go talk to her,” you said to him as you got up and followed her. You found her crying with her face in her pillow and you sat down on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair. 

“I don’t hate Daddy, Mommy, I just hate carrots, please Mommy I don’t want Daddy to think I don’t love him,” she wrapped herself around your torso with her head buried in your neck whilst mumbling watery words about how she didn’t want to upset her Daddy, you told her that she needed to say sorry and give him a giant hug and that he’ll always love her. 

You walked down the stairs, carrying her in that same position and you found that Bucky cleared up everything from your meal and was sat on one of the sofas with his fingers threaded through his hair. He lifted his head as he heard you reach the end of the stairs, tear stains marking his face; you put your daughter down and she ran into his arms shouting ‘sorry’ over again. 

He hugged her tightly, rocking her back and forth, a few more tears ran down his face. A couple of tears managed to escape your eyes, you quickly swiped them away, and smiled at your family. 

“You’re both so silly, this isn’t happening again when your new baby brother or sister gets here, okay?”

Two pairs of glassy ocean blue eyes quickly met yours and they both wore the same expression of shock on their faces, instantly turning into matching grins when they registered your words and you nodded a confirmation.


End file.
